He is Different
by ANIME-TALES
Summary: Sometimes, spoken words are not needed to form a connection with someone. Grimmjow learns this under some not-so-favorable conditions. (I CHANGED THE FORMAT! It was an editing mistake on my part. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So I came up with this idea randomly and decided to go with it. So here we go. Just imagine it being written in a journal or something (that would probably add to the story). Okay, Tell me what you think!**

February 3rd

New school number 3 in one year. And now they're making me write in this stupid journal. They say since I'm mute, I have to somehow "get my thoughts down since I don't talk to anyone". Well, that's what I get for going to a crappy public school with a crappy psych. department. I don't even need psychological help, I'm perfectly fine. The teachers and psychologist treat me like I'm crazy, and it's only the first day. Well, not like the students treated me any better on my first day, anyway. They stared at me and I knew they were judging me, I saw it in their eyes. They were just too scared to say anything. I mean, I would be too. I'm a 6 foot 4 guy who's really muscular…not to mention my natural (or unnatural, depending on who you ask) blue hair. I probably look like some crazy druggie who stabs puppies on his spare time. But, I'm far from that. I hate it how people immediately judge me as soon as they find out that I can't talk. Yeah, it would be nice to have a friend, but I'm fine alone with just my thoughts. So anyway, Dr. Kurostuchi (the creepy old school psychologist that wears odd theatrical makeup) told me that my first entry in this journal should be one to introduce myself. So here I go:

I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I am 18 years old. I am a senior (YES!) in high school. I get straight A's so I guess you can say I'm pretty smart. But I'm no goody-two-shoes. I get detentions, I pick fights, and I talk back. I like football and science and art and fighting. I wasn't always mute. In fact, people used to have a hard time getting me to shut the fuck up. My muteness was caused by an event that I'm not gonna write down because I know that creepy old fucker Kurostuchi is gonna read this (Hey, Dr. Kurostuchi! What's up?) and I don't feel like having him analyze me even more. Let's just say that event took place 5 years ago and that it was terrible.

Uh…I don't know what I wanna do as an adult. I kinda wanna be a biologist but that job requires me getting into college and me and my mom don't have the money for that. So I'll probably just work at the convenience store, where I work now. I can probably work my way up to manager, maybe. Anyway, me and my mom live in a run-down apartment on the bad side of town. We're both like…super poor. But happy. And she taught me that happiness is all that matters. My mom is my favorite person.

This journal thing sucks I'm done.

Still Fucking February 3rd

Kurostuchi said I didn't write enough. I wrote down "I dunno what to write about" on a piece of paper, made it into a paper airplane, and threw it at his head. He got really mad and it was pretty funny to watch. Anyway, he told me to write about my day so I guess I will write about my shitty first day of Central Square High School.

Well I got walked to my first class (English) with the guidance counselor following behind me. When we got to the correct classroom she pushed in front of me and opened the door. As we walked in, the rowdy class hushed and started to stare at me. Some of the girls were giggling and I rolled my eyes (I'm good looking, apparently). I followed the counselor (Ms. Nemu, her name is) to the front of the room and we stood staring at the class for a moment.

"Good morning, class" she said. A series of mumbled "good mornings" and "hi's" followed. I think I even heard one "fuck off".

"This is a new student. He will be spending the rest of the school year here with us." She continued. Utter silence followed her statement.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Ukitake. The English teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself?" the nice looking English teacher said. I sighed and turned around to the white board. I took a marker and scribbled "I'm Grimmjow. I don't talk and don't give me shit about it."

"Grimmjow, please erase that immediately. I do not tolerate swear words in my classroom." Mr. Ukitake said. I rolled my eyes, erased the word "shit" and replaced it with "crap". I gave him an "is that better" face and he frowned. Some random cheeky ass kid decided to mess with me, though.

"Why can't you talk…like you're writing on the board and that's pretty much the same thing." He called from the back of the class. This kid had red spikey hair and a bunch of tattoos. I was about to walk over and punch him in his face when a short girl with black hair punched him for me.

"Are you some kind of idiot, Renji?" she said. The idiot named Renji clutched his abused shoulder and slunk into his seat.

"I was just curious…" he mumbled to no one in particular. The teacher then cleared his throat.

"Okay, Grimmjow. Take a seat." He said. I looked around the class and found a seat next to some orange headed scowling kid. I dragged my feet over to the desk and sat in it. I took out my notebook and pencil and pretended to pay attention to the lecture about grammar and punctuation. I'm a natural at English, I could have taken a nap if I wanted to.

But I decided to look around at the people I will probably be spending the rest of my high school career with. In front of me was a tall, lanky guy with long greasy black hair and a bandana wrapped around his head covering his eye. He looked like a thug, a guy who liked to pick fights. I smirked. I would love to fight him one day. I looked behind me and there was a purple-haired girl chewing gum and smirking seductively. She winked at me when I looked at her and I grimaced.

"Hey, Grimmjow." She said. I stared at her for a bit before I turned to the front of the class again. Halfway through the period, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at the girl with a bored expression.

"So…need anyone to show you around?" she asked while twirling a piece of her purple hair with her finger. I shook my head no and started to turn back around.

"C'mon. You're new and you don't talk, lemme help you out!" she whined. I was about to write "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" on her notebook when someone interrupted me.

"Cirrucci, could you stop flirting for like…5 minutes, maybe?" the kid with the orange hair said. I looked over at him gratefully. I couldn't stop looking at his unnaturally orange hair, though. I guess he saw where I was looking and frowned.

"Hey, you shouldn't be staring at my hair when it looks like you have blue flames sprouting out of your scalp." He said coolly. At first I frowned but then I started to chuckle. He was pretty funny.

"My name is Ichigo, by the way. I figured it would be nice if you met someone who isn't a total idiot." He said while glancing at Cirrucci. "Oh, and don't worry about the red-headed idiot, Renji. He's dense and has no verbal filter but…he means no harm."

I nodded at him. His name was funny, since I remember reading somewhere in those language kids' books that "ichigo" means "strawberry". We both looked up when we heard the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you are making friends, however please save that for after class." Mr. Ukitake said. He nodded and got back to work. I scribbled down, "thanks, strawberry" on a piece of notebook paper, crumpled it up, and threw it on his desk. I glanced over at him as he was opening it up and saw his features change into an amused look of shock. He then frowned. He turned to me, smirked, and flipped me the bird. I laughed and returned my attention to the front of the class.

Yeah today was overall really sucky but I made a sorta-kinda acquaintance. So I guess that's successful.

The rest of the day was pretty much sucky as hell with people staring at me and girls flirting with me and me flipping people off, and I'm not gonna write about that (fuck off Kurostuchi).

Anyway, see ya I guess (I don't know how to end this thing).

**So just a prelude to the rest of the story. Tell me if you like it!**

**P.S. to people that read my other story Daycare: I'm working on the chapter now. This idea for a story kind of distracted me so…yeah. **

**Remember to review! (sorry that it was in a weird format before ^.^)**


	2. EXPLANATIONS (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys,

Obviously I haven't updated in forever, and part of that is because I was really busy with finals. So after finals, I started writing again and MY LAPTOP BROKE AND ERASED THE WHOLE NEW CHAPTER (along with all of my other important files)((I'm working on figuring out my backup system))! :( So yeah first things first, I need to get a new laptop (in a week or so?). And since school is almost out, I'm going to have a lot of time to write. So please bare with me. I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't disappear off of the face of the earth :)

All in all, you can expect updates soon.

Okay, love you guys, bye.


End file.
